Long time No See
by living-angel13
Summary: After Olivia's daughter Lorelei has been kidnapped and her husband killed will SVU find Lorelei?


Sitting on the couch in her living room she thought to herself. She had moved to California. It was official she was no longer Ms. Olivia Benson an SVU detective with New York City. She was now Mrs. Olivia Evans who was now an 8th grade English teacher, with 2 children. They're a set of twin girls age 15, Arella Faith Evans and Lorelei Armelle Evans. Olivia has been away from New York for 16 years. After her and Elliot got into a fight she transferred out of Manhattan SVU to L.A's SVU. She stayed with the SVU in Los Angeles for a few months. Then she quit the police force all together. While she was working for SVU in Los Angeles she met the DA Samuel Evans. They fell in love shortly after, and then married. Then came Arella and Lorelai. Her life was perfect.

The next morning the house was quiet. Olivia woke up and rolled over to kiss her husband good morning except he wasn't there. He probably went into work early she thought. She crawled out of bed and walked down the hall past Arella's room she peeked in and saw her still sleeping. Olivia closed the door and continued down the hall and then stopped when she came to Lorelei's room. She peeked in on her and saw her still sleeping so she closed the door and headed downstairs to the kitchen. At about 10:30 Olivia was in the kitchen making breakfast when she watched Arella walk into the dining room then into the kitchen. She walked closer to her mom and kissed her on the cheek.

"Good morning mom" she yawned and hugged Olivia.

"Good morning angel" Olivia said as she hugged Arella. Arella sat down on one of the white barstools up next to the bar. 5 minutes later in walked Lorelei.

"Good morning mom" she said as she kissed her mother on the cheek and sat down next to her sister at the bar.

"Good morning sweetheart" she replied and then turned back to the stove.

"So moms are we going to the mall today?" Arella asked Olivia. Olivia turned around and walked over to the two girls sitting at the bar. She propped her chin in her hands and grinned at the girls.

"Of course we are going to the mall" she answered with a giggle. They all ate breakfast together and then went to get ready to go to the mall. Arella looked through her closet and pulled out a pink spaghetti strap tunic tank top and a pair of white Bermuda shorts and a pair of pink flip flops. She walked over to her jewelry box and pulled out her pink round stone ring with her pink shiny bangles and then found her earrings that her dad got her for her last birthday. They were silver hoops with rhinestones on them.

In Lorelei's room she was looking through her closet and found a tan pleated mini skirt and then looked for a shirt and found a brown laced trim cami tank top and put it on. Then she found a pair of tan satin glamour cork wedges. She walked over to her jewelry box and pulled out a pair of gold hoops and then pulled out the necklace she was going to wear it was a gold chain beaded necklace. On her vanity she picked up her sunglasses which were Palm Springs.

In Olivia's room she was looking through her closet and found a pair of white capris with a camouflage tube top then found a pair of black sequenced flip flops. In her jewelry box she pulled out a pair of gold hoops and a gold heart chain necklace. She walked out of her room to find Arella already downstairs and Lorelei was right behind Olivia. Arella and Lorelei walked out of the house and into the garage.

"Mom which car are we taking?" Arella yelled from the garage to Olivia in the house. Liv grabbed her purse and car keys and headed to the garage. In the garage she saw that Sam's work car was gone so that left her black SUV and the red convertible. All three girls looked at each other.

"SUV" they said at the same time. Olivia climbed in and then Arella and Lorelei climbed in.

At the mall Arella and Lorelei headed right for Forever 21 and Olivia followed. Arella ran over to the shirts section and immediately went to work looking. Lorelei on the other hand went and looked at the pants and skirts. Olivia walked over to Arella.

"Ella, I am going to go to the bookstore you and Lorelei meet me at the food court at 12:30 we'll have lunch and then you two can finish shopping" Olivia told Arella who looked over at her sister and waved to her. Olivia walked out and headed for the bookstore. She looked at the books walking up and down the aisles. Finally she found one she liked and bought it. Then she decided to walk around and look at other stores.

At 12:30 Olivia sat in the food court waiting on Arella and Lorelei. She turned and saw Arella walking towards her but she didn't see Lorelei. When Arella got closer to her mom she sat down and looked around.

"Ella where is your sister?" she asked looking at Arella. Arella turned to look at her.

"I don't know she was with me when we went into the DEB but I didn't see her while we were in there, I went into the changing rooms and when I came out I didn't see her in the store anymore" she replied in a worried tone. Olivia just sat and looked at her. Olivia grabbed her purse from off the floor next to her and pulled out her cell phone. She quickly dialed Lorelei's cell phone number. She heard it ring then again and again. No answer. Then Arella tried. Olivia thought to herself this is not like Lorelei. She wouldn't just get up and leave without her sister.

Olivia and Arella walked through the mall twice and still didn't find Lorelei. Olivia started to get worried and then called Sam, but he didn't answer his cell phone. Then Olivia called his office, he didn't answer. Olivia and Arella drove down to Sam's office to try and find him. When they arrived at Sam's office Olivia looked around in the parking lot to see if Sam's car was there. But she couldn't find it. Arella and Olivia went in and saw numerous people they knew. Olivia walked into Sam's office and saw Pam his secretary sitting behind her desk working on paperwork. Pam was a really pretty woman. She had long blond hair and big blue eyes.

"Hey Pam" Olivia said nicely. Pam looked up and smiled.

"Oh hi Olivia, Arella how can I help you?" she asked in a sweet voice.

"Is Sam in his office?" she asked.

"No, matter of fact he hasn't been in his office at all today" she said. Olivia looked at her with a confused look on her face.

"What do you mean he hasn't been in his office at all today" Olivia asked a little more worried now. She thought to her self and then just turned around and grabbed Arella and walked out. Once Olivia reached the car she looked at Arella.

"Mom what's wrong?" she asked. Olivia looked as if she were about to cry. Olivia walked around to the other side of the car to where her daughter was standing. In her hand Olivia held a piece of paper and a photo of Lorelei in the clothes she had been wearing that same day. The note said "I have your daughter" Olivia gasped and started crying. Arella read the note and held her mother. Olivia called the police and a few detectives showed up that she knew.

When Olivia went home with Arella she tried to call her husband but he didn't answer.

The next day Arella went to check the mail and brought the mail to her mother. Olivia flipped through the envelopes and came upon one with no return address. She opened it quickly inside was another note. It read "If you want her back go to where your partnership died" Olivia stood in the kitchen confused. Then it hit her. Her partnership 16 years ago. Arella looked at her mother and then took the note and read it. Arella was confused.

"Mom what does the note mean when it said go to where your partnership died" she asked. Olivia slowly turned her head to her daughter.

"We're going to New York" she said. Arella looked at her mother.

"Why, though?" she asked. Olivia didn't know how to explain so she didn't. Olivia walked upstairs into her bedroom. Arella followed quickly. When she went into her mother's room she saw her packing.

"Mom how much do I pack?" she asked. Olivia was standing in her closet.

"Uhm, at least enough for 2 weeks" she replied throwing a shirt on her bed. Arella walked out of Olivia's room and into hers. In her room Arella went into her closet and started pulling clothes out. It was summer she knew exactly what to pack. When she went downstairs she saw her mom waiting in the living room with her suitcase next to her on the floor. Arella walked down the stairs and put her suitcase on the couch. Olivia grabbed her purse and keys and headed to the garage. Arella dragged her suitcase and her mom's to the garage. Both suitcases in the trunk of the SUV and Arella hopped up front in the passenger seat next to her mom. As they pulled out of the driveway Arella turned the radio on. Road trip.

They had been driving for about 8 hours and Olivia was getting tired. Once it got dark Olivia pulled into a hotel parking lot and got a room for the night.

The next morning Olivia woke up Arella and they left by 5:30. And they were off. They did the same thing again that next day. Once it got dark they stayed at a hotel. The next morning they drove until that afternoon. That afternoon they arrived in New York. They drove into Queens and pulled into the driveway of there vacation home that Sam's parents bought for them. Arella grabbed her suitcase and Olivia grabbed hers. When they got inside Arella took her stuff to her room. And Olivia did the same. An hour later Olivia was in her bedroom and Arella was in the living room watching the television.

On the other hand at the 1-6 SVU station Elliot Stabler and his partner Odafin Tutuola were working on some paper work when they got a phone call. Elliot pushed his chair back and told his partner they got themselves a case. As they were walking out the door they saw Casey and their captain who was now John Munch. Donald Cragen retired right after Elliot's old partner left. Cragen just couldn't handle it without her there.

Elliot pulled the black car up to the yellow crime scene tape. Fin and Elliot both got out of the car and headed over to the other officers they saw standing by an ambulance.

"Your victims name is Lorelei Evans she's 15 and lives in Los Angeles, California" the officer explained. Elliot looked to Fin with a puzzled look.

"What is she doing in New York if she lives in Los Angeles?" Elliot asked. The officer shrugged and walked away. Elliot walked over to the ambulance where he saw 2 paramedics. The girl inside was very pretty he thought. She had long brown hair and big brown eyes. The paramedics closed the doors and took off.

At the hospital Elliot went to talk to the girl and Fin went and talked to the doctor. When Elliot went into the room where the girl was she was sitting up looking around.

"Hi my name is Elliot your Lorelei right" he asked. She looked at him and nodded. He sat in a chair next to the bed. She looked at him and smiled.

"You live in Los Angeles, California right" he asked her.

"Yeah" she replied.

"Why are you here in New York then?" he asked her. She looked down at her hands. Then back up at Elliot.

"I am not exactly sure the last thing I remember was being at the mall with my mom and sister then I blacked out" she told him. Elliot looked at her.

"So you were kidnapped and then brought here" he said. She looked at him.

"Yeah" she replied and looked away. Elliot took her hand in his. She turned and looked at him and smiled.

When Elliot and Fin got back to the station Munch was standing by the coffee maker talking with his wife Casey. Fin walked over to Munch and Casey and started talking. Then Munch walked over by Elliot's desk where he sat looking at his hands.

"So what do we have?" Munch asked. Elliot didn't hear him. Fin looked at Elliot and then piped in.

"Well our vic is 15 her name is Lorelei Evans she lives in Los Angeles, California" he stated. Munch looked confused.

"What is she doing here in New York?" Munch asked.

"She was kidnapped from a mall while she was shopping with her mom and sister" Elliot replied. Munch and Fin both looked at him. 20 minutes later Elliot and Fin drove to Queens where Lorelei told them that her family had a vacation home there. When Fin and Elliot arrived they saw the house and were surprised. Fin got out of the car and then Elliot got out.

"Man this house is huge" Fin said. Elliot looked at the house.

"Yeah this is like twice the size of the station" Elliot replied in awe. Elliot and Fin walked up the rest of the driveway and stood in front of the door. Elliot knocked and was surprised to see who answered it. Fin looked like he had seen a ghost. Elliot looked at the young girl who answered the door.

"Excuse me are you Lorelei Evans?" he asked confused. The girl looked at him and smiled.

"No, I am her twin sister Arella Evans why do you ask?" she commented. Both men looked at the young girl and then each other.

"Are your parent's home?' Elliot asked. The girl looked at them.

"My dad is gone and my mom is not here right now" she replied. Elliot and Fin turned around to walk away when Elliot stopped and turned back to the girl standing in the door way. He handed one of his cards to her. She took it and closed the door. She quickly walked over to the window and pulled the curtain back to watch them leave.

An hour later Olivia came home. Arella was in the living room playing on the computer.

"Hey, mom two men stopped by and wanted to talk to you or dad one of them left his card it's on the coffee table" she told her mother. Olivia walked over to the coffee table and bent over to pick up the small card. She raised the card to read it. It said "Detective Elliot Stabler Special Victims Unit 735-2763" Olivia gasped. It couldn't be. Why would he be coming to the house? Oh no not Lorelei.

25 minutes later Olivia was standing in front of the 1-6 with Arella. Olivia walked in and was standing in the hallway. She saw multiple people she knew but they didn't recognize her. Olivia and Arella walked through the hall and Olivia saw Casey talking with who it looked to be Dr. Huang indeed it was. Olivia walked right past them they didn't even look. Did she really look that different? She only grew her hair out. Arella followed her mother into a huge room with lots of desks. Arella looked around and saw the men that had came by the house earlier. When Munch walked out he saw Lorelei's twin sister. She was standing next to who must be her mother Mrs. Evans. Munch walked over to the women. Olivia looked around.

"Excuse me, I am Captain John Munch can I help you?" he asked. Olivia looked at him and smiled.

"Yes, my daughter said that two of your detectives stopped by earlier today one of them left his card a detective Elliot Stabler" she replied. Munch looked over his shoulder and saw Elliot and Fin talking to each other about god knows what.

"Stabler, come here a second" he yelled in the direction to where two of his detectives were talking. Elliot turned around and started walking towards Munch.

"Yeah captain you hollered" Elliot laughed.

"This is Mrs. Evans and her daughter Arella" he replied. Elliot looked at Arella and then Olivia and just froze.

"Okay we can talk in another room" he gestured towards the room next to the captain's office. Olivia and Arella followed Elliot into the room. Elliot sat in one of the chairs and Olivia sat in the chair right across from him and Arella sat next to her.

"Now Mrs. Evans" he started to say when Olivia interrupted.

"Oh please call me Olivia" she informed him. He nodded and continued.

"Your other daughter Lorelei was kidnapped from Los Angeles in the mall her kidnapper brought her here to Manhattan and dumped her in one of the alleys she is safe now the doctors did a rape kit it came up positive she is in right now with our psychiatrist you can see her in a few moments now where is your husband right now" Elliot looked at Olivia.

"At this moment I am not sure I just woke up one day and he wasn't there and I haven't seen him since" she replied. Just then Olivia's cell phone began to ring. She pulled it out of her purse and flipped it open.

-Hello- she said.

-Is this Mrs. Evans? - The person on the other end asked.

-Yes this is-

-This is Officer Daniels your husbands body was found in an alleyway shot to death-

-Oh my god-

-I am sorry for your loss Mrs. Evans-

-Officer Daniels what was the T.O.D- she asked curiously.

-3:45 this morning- he replied.

-Thank you- and with that she hung up the phone. Arella looked at her along with Elliot.

"Arella, sweetheart can you wait outside for me I would like to talk to Detective Stabler for a moment alone please" she told her daughter. Arella pushed here chair back and walked out of the room shutting the door behind her.

"Where you ever a police officer?" Elliot asked. She smiled and nodded yes. Then got up and walked out of the room leaving Elliot sitting at the table in confusion. As she walked out she saw his face it looked sad. She walked over to Arella who was talking to Fin.

"Arella are you ready to go?" Olivia asked her daughter. Arella nodded and turned to walk out. Olivia followed behind when she heard it. She stood there frozen. She hasn't been called that in 16 years. It sounded so funny together. Arella turned back to her mother and saw her just standing there. She heard it again.

"Olivia Benson!" he shouted. This time everyone heard it. Olivia turned around slowly and had everyone's eyes on her. Arella just stood there in confusion. Arella looked down the hall and saw Lorelei coming down the hallway with a man who looked Chinese. When Lorelei got closer Arella waved to her. Lorelei stood next to Arella and looked at their mother.

"Ella why is everyone looking at mom?" Lorelei asked her sister. Dr. Huang heard what Lorelei asked and looked into the squad-room. He saw Munch, Casey, Fin, Elliot, and all of the other detectives that were in earshot staring the woman standing in front of him. He didn't see her face. Then Elliot started to speak.

"Olivia, is it really you?" he asked. Huang looked stunned. He thought to himself. Did Elliot just ask if it was Olivia? It couldn't be Olivia has been gone for 16 years. Huang walked in past the woman and stood next to Casey who looked as if she were about to faint. Munch turned pale in the face. Fin couldn't move. Elliot looked as if he were about to start crying. Olivia picked up her head and looked around and saw the people she had loved for the longest time. She saw her family her friends. But someone was missing the man she called "dad." Where was he she thought? When she looked at the people surrounding her she noticed their expressions. Fin was too shocked to move. Casey looked like she was going to faint and Munch was pale. The worst of all was trying to look at Elliot he looked like he wanted to cry. Olivia couldn't take it anymore. She turned around and ran out leaving Arella and Lorelei behind along with a stunned group of detectives. Olivia was halfway down the hall when she bumped into someone. She stopped to say sorry but the person she bumped continued to walk with his head down. Olivia continued to run. When she got to her car about to open the door she felt a strong hand grab her wrist. She jerked around. Coming face to face with non other than Elliot Stabler. He saw the wedding ring on her finger.

"What do you want?" she yelled to him. He just looked at her for a moment remembering the last time he saw her. It was late one night they had been working on a tough case. Him and her had got into a huge fight and she turned around and just walked away from him. The last thing she had said to him it wasn't my fault. He never saw her again until now. 16 years later she was happily married with kids. She was still beautiful he thought. When Elliot came out of his thoughts Olivia was still standing there.

"You" he replied. Her face dropped. She couldn't believe what he just said.

"Olivia I am sorry for saying the things I had said to you when you left there was a huge whole in my heart I felt as if the rest of my life walked away" he informed her. Olivia looked as if she were about to cry. Did he really mean it? Elliot stepped closer to her and Olivia backed up into the car. A strand of hair fell in front of Olivia's face. Elliot tucked it behind her ear. Olivia looked down at her feet. Elliot lifted her face up to his. When he saw the one tear roll down her cheek he wiped it away with his thumb. She grabbed his hand and just held by her face.

"Elliot I am sorry for walking away" she replied. Elliot pulled her closer to him and kissed her. Over Olivia's shoulder Elliot saw the whole unit standing in the parking lot along with Arella and Lorelei and most importantly Donald Cragen. Elliot bent his head next to Olivia's ear.

"Liv, look we have an audience" he whispered in her ear. Olivia lifted her head off of Elliot's chest and looked behind her and giggled. Olivia turned completely around in Elliot's arms. Olivia saw Arella and Lorelei standing next to an old man. Elliot watched as the two twin girls came running towards him and Olivia. Their long brown hair flowing in the breeze smiles stretched across their face. Behind them Munch and Fin stood grinning from ear to ear. Elliot saw Munch lean over to Fin and whisper something in his ear and held out his hand. Elliot laughed to himself. He now remembered the bet he heard Munch and Fin talking about 2 days before Olivia left 16 years ago. When Elliot looked at Olivia she had slipped from his arms and was now hugging her daughters. He thought to himself I always knew she would be a great mother.

2 years later Olivia and Elliot were married they had a baby which is now 4 months old, Arella and Lorelei moved to New York with Olivia and Elliot. Elliot continued to work with SVU. He made captain last year. Olivia continued her teaching. She now teaches at Arella and Lorelei's high school. Munch and Casey had a daughter last year she is now a year old they named her Olivia Cassandra Munch. Fin married the woman he had been dating for awhile. Her name is Alicia they just had a baby 6 months ago it was a boy. They named him Elliot Jonathon Tutuola. Arella and Lorelei gave permission to Elliot to adopt them so he did. Now when Elliot is asked how many kids he has and what their names are he says " I have 7 kids their name are Maureen Elizabeth Stabler, Kathleen Marie Stabler, Elizabeth Anne Stabler, Richard Elliot Stabler, Arella Faith Stabler, Lorelei Armelle Stabler, and last but not least Sarina Olivia Stabler.


End file.
